


Scare Cam (Avenger Style)

by Copperstar



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperstar/pseuds/Copperstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Loki are bored, so they decide to scare the other Avengers for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scare Cam (Avenger Style)

**Author's Note:**

> Kate is my OC. She is 17 and 5' 10" with straight, golden hair and blue eyes. She can control any type of water in any way
> 
> (Sorry that the chapter is so short! The other chapters are going to be short too. This is my first story BTW, so please no negative feedback.)

"Bored." Kate sighed as she layed on the couch next to Loki, who was reading a book. She was levitating water above her hand, freezing the water and unfreezing it, over and over. Kate suddenly had a brilliant idea, she froze the water she was playing with and put it on top of Tony's head when he walked into the room, then she melted it. Tony screeched and Kate laughed, she also attracted the attention of Loki and he asked

"What was that?" Kate, still laughing, said

"I just put water on Tony's head and he screamed. Hey that gives me another idea!" Loki looked at Kate with curiosity "How about we go around the tower, scareing everyone, I've seen people on youtube doing it, they call it scarecam." Loki chuckled

"I say we do it." Kate giggled as she grabbed her camera. An hour later after the development of the plan, Kate and Loki created a Twitter account and a Youtube account. Kate was typing on the computer asking Twitter who they would scare first, the replies came in slowly, but it was enough. When they finished and had their first victim, they turned the camera on and started broadcasting.

"Hi Youtube!" Kate giggled "So today we are going to prank some of the avengers and SHEILD members." Loki squealed

"This is going to be cool!" Kate and Loki started laughing silently.

"So we asked you guys on Twitter who we should scare first, and after a long time, the first victim is... Hawkeye! Loki get the camera." Loki snatched the camera and followed Kate as they went to find Hawkeye.


End file.
